Halo:Forerunner
by killer-halfjaw
Summary: This story takes place in the time of the Forerunner. This is how I see the Forerunner. Read and review please.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. Bungie and Microsoft own it. I wish I did. However, I do own the characters and the ideas I add.**_

_**100,000 years ago**_

The Covenant/Forerunner war had lasted millennia. There had been many deaths on either side. Lucius, a Human Spartan, and his Sangheili partner, Jo'hna were in their fighter doing some recon around the Forerunner base on the Human world of Earth. "The Ark of the Array is almost complete. We just need to keep it hid for a little longer," Jo'hna said as he pushed some holographic buttons.

"That, my friend is why we are here," replied the black armored Spartan, "To ensure its safety. None of us counted on the Covenant to create the Flood. That is why we had to create the Halo Array as well as the Ark."

"My radar is picking up a subspace ripple fifty kilometers off the port bow. We need to return to the ARC," the silver armored Sangheili said with urgency.

"Pegasus, do you copy. We are coming in hot. There is a subspace rupture near Luna, I repeat there is a subspace rupture near Luna," Lucius said as he turned the fighter around and headed for the ARC, advanced recon carrier.

Fifteen Covenant capital ships exited subspace and began firing. The fighter flew for the Pegasus, dodging the plasma fire coming from the Jiralhanae. The San 'Shyuum and the Jiralhanae, known as the Covenant, are the long time enemy of the Forerunner. They had at one time been a member of the Forerunner society, but their hunger for power forced their expulsion from the society. The turning point was when the San 'Shyuum and Jiralhanae planned an assassination attempt on the Co-Presidents a millennia ago.

The fighter entered the hanger just as it was hit with a plasma torpedo. The Huragok put the fire out. Lucius climbed out of the fighter and yelled, "I need medical personnel here STAT! Jo'hna is hurt!"

The medical team arrived and pulled Jo'hna's battered and burned body from the fighter. Struggling for breath Jo'hna said, "Keep the Ark safe, my friend and brother."

"Save your strength, old friend, we will fight another day," Lucius said with pain in his voice.

"No, I am dying," Jo'hna said as his breathing became more rapid, "Tell my mate and my children I am sorry and I love them. All I wanted was for them to be safe. Make sure I am placed in my family's crypt on Sangheilios. We will fight another day in another life. I see it. Goodbye my friend my brother."

The Sangheili in the decorated silver armor took his last breath. The black armored Spartan let out a cry then said, "Place Jo'hna in cryo stasis. I want his body to be ready for mummification. When we are done here I shall return him to Sangheilios. Send a message to the High Council to take his mate and sons to a safe location in case of a Covenant attack. Once the Ark of the Array is safe I want them moved there. They are only to come out of hiding for Jo'hna's burial."

One of the medical personnel looked at the black armored Spartan and asked, "What shall we do with his armor, sir?"

Lucius replied in a pained voice, "Clean it up. He will be mummified and placed in his dress armor. His armor he is wearing is to be placed in a separate sarcophagus. The names Husband, Friend, Arbiter is to be inscribed onto the lid."

At that moment Lucius' radio crackled and the voice on the other end said, "Sir, the Covenant is retreating. They sustained significant losses. They are only escaping with two capital ships left."

"Contact the Ark; see if the construction is almost complete. We need to get the people who will stay on the Ark there and close the portal. Ascension needs to be disconnected and moved. They will be able to return eventually. The Ark is programmed to reopen the portal after the radiation from the Array has dissipated," Lucius said quickly, "I have a promise I need to keep to an old friend. I need to take him home."

Lucius went to the bridge of the ARC. The communications officer looked at him and said, "The report from the Engineers is the Ark of the Array is in its final stages. The Council is making preparations for the ones who will occupy it as we speak."

"Any word on when I can take Jo'hna home?" Lucius asked in a tone that showed no emotion.

"Command has released you to take a Seraph and return to Sangheilios," the communications officer replied.

"Tell cryo to prepare Jo'hna for the trip. I will be leaving in thirty minutes. Notify Sangheilios I will be bringing Jo'hna home. Have the funeral party there with the instructions that I specified earlier," Lucius said in a tone that showed his grief.

Lucius went to the quarters he shared with Jo'hna. He took his helmet off. He then proceeded to pack up all of Jo'hna's belongings. There were memories in all of them. He took great care to place Jo'hna's metals into a separate container. Lucius picked up the Metal of Honor; he remembered how Jo'hna won that one…

_**Ten years earlier**_

It had been a long war with the Covenant. The war had escalated to the Forerunner's outer territories. The Forerunners had been pressed to their capital city of Colossis on the planet Enix. Lucius was on the receiving end of a terrible battle. One of the soldiers said to Lucius, "We need to prepare for evac; the Covenant has taken this planet."

Before Lucius could respond a shimmer turned into an eight foot Sangheili, then the one turned into a platoon. The leader spoke, "Engage active camouflage. Take out the Covenant with stealth. Retake the city," he then turned on his comlink and continued, "Scorpius, take out their air defense as well as their capital ships."

"Yes, Excellency," replied the voice on the comlink.

Lucius walked up to the Sangheili leader and said, "Thank you for your help. We couldn't have held much longer."

The Sangheili turned to the Spartan and said, "What else would brothers do? Now remove your helmet, Lucius. I would like to see my brother once again."

Lucius removed his helmet and said, "Is that really you Jo'hna?"

Jo'hna replied as he clicked his mandibles into a smile, "Yes, brother. I heard your distress call. It has been too long."

Lucius walked up and shook Jo'hna's hand then Jo'hna grabbed him and hugged him and said, "We are brothers for eternity."

Lucius shook his head as the memory passed. He then turned his attention back to packing Jo'hna's belongings. He came to a picture, "Jo'hna carried this picture to every ship," he thought to himself. The picture was of their two families, Jo'hna and his mate Sa'rah in the middle, Lucius beside Jo'hna and Lucius' wife Rebecca beside Sa'rah. Their children were in the front. Noah and Joshua, the sons of Lucius, and Mo'ab and Ja'cob, Jo'hna's sons. Lucius' mind went back to some fond memories…

_**One year ago**_

As Lucius looked around he was scared not scared of the dark but scared of what is going to happen. He didn't see his best friend walk up behind him. Lucius saw a shadow move over his then a voice said, "Hello brother."

Lucius looked behind him and saw it was his best friend Jo'hna no matter where they were everyone saw the two of them together Lucius said, "Hey what is wrong?"

Jo'hna sat down next to Lucius and said, "I can ask you the same. You weren't at the meeting. What is wrong?"

Lucius said, "The Jiralhanae .We kill them but they retreat. Then come back."

Jo'hna clicked his mandibles and said, "You are right, brother."

Lucius looked over to Jo'hna and said, "Come let us see if there is anything to hunt."

Jo'hna shook his head and said, "What did you say brother?"

Lucius sat up and said, "Let us see if there is anything to hunt."

That is when a ball bounced of the side of Lucius' head. Lucius shook his head and saw a young boy coming over with a Sangheili child. Once the boy got close he said, "Sorry about that dad."

Lucifer said, "Come here son."

The boy came over and Lucius grabbed him and started to tickle him. Jo'hna clicked his mandibles and said, "I will never understand you brother."

Then the Sangheili child, Mo'ab said, "Father. What are you talking about with Uncle Lucius?"

Lucius never being called 'Uncle' before. Lucifer and Jo'hna are brothers not by blood but by friendship. Lucius said, "You should be more careful Noah."

Noah nodded his head and said, "Yes father."

Then Noah and Mo'ab left to play. Jo'hna got up and said, "Come let us visit our wives. They will be upset with us for being late getting back."

Lucius got up also and said, "We are both whipped."

Jo'hna shook his head and said, "Yes. But we are lucky to be married to some beautiful wives."

Lucius nodded his head and they both start to walk home. Once they reached home Lucius' wife Rebecca saw her husband coming with his best friend Jo'hna. She smiled and said, "You are late."

Lucius knew it was about him so he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sorry Honey."

Rebecca shook her head and said, "You know have much I hate waiting?"

Lucius dropped his head and then slowly walked up to his wife then walked into the house. Before he could take a step inside she said, "No Kiss?"

Lucius lifted his head and saw that she wasn't upset with him. So he gave her a kiss and Jo'hna said, "You are tamed Lucius."

Lucius said, "Look who is talking."

That is when a female Sangheili showed up and said, "Jo'hna get your butt up here right now." Then Jo'hna saw his wife standing beside the couple. So he went up to his wife and said, "Hello my love."

Jo'hna's wife crossed her arms and said, "Don't 'Hi' me. Get inside and wash up."

Jo'hna nodded his head and that is when Jo'hna's wife, Sa'rah said, "You are right we do have them trained."

Jo'hna saw his wife shaking her head. He went over to her and wiggle his mandibles on the back of her neck and she did the same to him. So all four of them went inside to have something to eat. Once inside they were attacked by the two young boys. Lucius picked up Noah and said, "Did you hit anyone else in the side of the head?"

Rebecca said, "Noah."

Noah said, "Sorry mom I get it from dad."

Lucius said, "Don't worry honey I am hard headed."

Jo'hna started to laugh and said, "Yes you are."

Lucius dropped his head and said, "Funny real funny."

Then Moab came in and said, "Father. Message for you."

Jo 'Nah said, "Ok. Will you excuse me?"

Then he went and played the message. Lucifer said, "Hello there Ja'cob?"

Ja'cob nodded his head and said, "Hello, Uncle Lucius."

Then they went to the living to relax for a bit. That is when Jo'hna came in and said, "Bad news."

Lucius said, "What happen."

Jo'hna said, "We have to talk in private for a moment, brother."

Lucius put Noah down and went over to Jo'hna.

Lucius followed Jo'hna into his study; Jo'hna turned to Lucius and said, "We have been called to serve as protectors of the Ark of the Array. We leave now. The Covenant has unleashed the Flood, their new bio-weapon. The Council has ordered the construction of the Halo Array as well as the Ark. We are to report to the ARC Pegasus."

Lucius took Jo'hna's belongings to the Seraph. The medics carefully placed Jo'hna's cryopod in the Seraph's holding bay. Lucius placed Jo'hna's belongings next to him. The Commander of the Pegasus boarded the Seraph, Lucius saluted; the Commander walked up to Jo'hna's pod and opened it. He took out the Metal of Sacrifice from the case he was carrying it in then placed it on Jo'hna's body. He then said, "You were a fine warrior. You made the ultimate sacrifice. May you find peace and happiness in the after-life. Your name and memory will be remembered."

The Commander turned to Lucius and with emotion in his voice said, "I want you to see that he gets a burial with high honors. He deserves a proper military burial. See that he gets a twenty-one gun salute."

Lucius said in a pained voice, "Yes sir. He didn't deserve to die like this. He has two young children who will never get to know him."

The Commander left the Seraph and Lucius proceeded to go to the pilot's seat. He pushed the holographic buttons to start the engines. The communications officer came on the comlink and said, "You are clear to leave. May the gods watch over your journey. Give Jo'hna's family our condolences."

"I will," replied Lucius.

He proceeded to leave the hanger bay of the Pegasus. He punched in the coordinates for Sangheilios then engaged the slip space drives. He thought to himself, "We are on our way home, old friend." Lucius sat back in his chair, trying to make himself more comfortable on the hour long trip.

_**One Year Earlier**_

After lunch Mo'ab and Noah went outside to run around and blow off some steam. Rebecca removed a bottle of Sangheili Whiskey and poured some into four glasses then brought them over to the table. Sa'rah took one of the glasses and took a sip. Lucius said, "What I wouldn't to have a lake around here."

Rebecca said, "You would scary everyone away and give our kids nightmares."

Lucius shook his head and drank his drink and shook his head again. Then Jo'hna said, "That is true. The females were running away from him when he was in his boxers."

Rebecca moved the cup to cover her smile. Lucius said, "What about the females when you walk around some of them watch you wiggle your butt Brother."

Sa'rah shook her head and said, "Men or should I say boys."

Rebecca nodded her head and took a sip of her drink. After about 4 cups the kids came in. Noah said, "Now that was fun right."

Mo'ab said, "Yes. But it is funny when the ball comes back at you."

Noah said, "I didn't kick it hard."

Lucius looked up and said, "You know we should see how good you are against me."

Noah smiled then said, "You are too slow."

Jo'hna started to laugh said, "He has a point Brother."

Lucius smiled and said, "I am still young."

Moab laughed then he turned to Lucius and said, "Only in your mind."

That got everyone laughing. After they were done laughing they went outside to watch the clouds drift by. Mo'ab and Noah were kicking the ball around. Lucius said, "You know what would be nice?"

Rebecca said, "What another pain in the ass?"

Lucius shook his head and said, "No. Some more kids another son maybe a daughter."

Rebecca said, "Yes. But that would mean you will be with me most of the time in the hospital."

Jo'hna clicked his mandibles and said, "Another Lucius running around."

Then they heard a ding and saw the ball bounced off of Lucius' head again. Lucius said smiling, "Noah, come here."

Noah shook his head and stayed where he was. Lucius got up and started to chase Noah around. Rebecca looked at Sa'rah and said, "Some things never change between them."

Mo'ab said, "Aunt Rebecca. Why is uncle Lucius chasing Noah?"

Sa'rah replied trying to hide her laughter, "Because Noah hit his father with the ball."

Mo'ab asked questioningly, "But why?"

Rebecca said, "Uncle Lucius is showing his love."

Mo'ab said, "I understand now."

That is when Lucius brought Noah back under his arm. Rebecca said, "Caught him?"

Lucius said, "Yes finally. He was trying to climb a tree when I caught him."

Sa'rah said, "Let us all settle down for the day and spend the rest of it with family."

_**Present**_

Lucius looked at the clock on the holographic control panel, he had thirty minutes left of his journey. His mind wondered back to when he first met Jo'hna…

_**Twenty-six Years Earlier**_

_**Sangheilios**_

_**Athenos Elementary School**_

Lucius followed his father, the Human Ambassador to Sangheilios, down the hall of the elementary school. "Father, I'm scared. I will be the only Human here."

His father took Lucius by the hand and said lovingly, "They are our brothers. They will do you no harm."

Lucius looked at the class room he was about to go in when suddenly a Sangheili child bumped into him. Lucius fell to his knees. The young Sangheili reached out his hand and said, "I am sorry. I am excited to be here today. We have a new student starting today."

"That would be me," Lucius said in a weary voice.

"Alright!" yelled the young Sangheili, "I'm Jo'hna. The teacher told me yesterday I would be the one to show you around the school. I am so happy to be the first to meet you." The young Jo'hna took Lucius by the hand and started to lead him to the class room.

"I'll see you after school. Have a good day and enjoy your new friend," Lucius' father said in an enthusiastic voice.

Lucius was jerked back from his memory by the sound of the comlink, "Lone Seraph. You have clearance to land on platform one one seven."

"I copy, entering coordinates now," replied Lucius.

Lucius turned and looked back at the cargo hold and said as a lone tear went down his cheek, "We are home, brother."


End file.
